


【KKH/TK】SP车

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】SP车

  
  
  
  


  
“过来。”

“不要。”

现在知道怂了，下意识地扯了扯衣角试图遮住更多的下半身，通宵打游戏的时候怎么没想起来屁股上次被打的疼痛。

昨天晚上明明很乖的窝在自己怀里睡得很香，谁知道大半夜又偷偷摸摸的爬起来跑到客厅玩那款新上市的游戏。第二天早上就看到身边不见的人正蜷在沙发角落里熟睡，眼底还有一小片青色的黑眼圈。放弃了把人拍醒的打算将他抱进卧室又睡了一会儿，心里的那团怒气也在光一软趴趴搂着他的腰在怀里轻轻蹭动时消了大半。刚看着眼前面色柔和的少年，忍不住伸手捏了捏他小巧精致的鼻尖，床上的人不舒服的皱了皱鼻子，睡梦中慢悠悠地抬起手，‘啪——’的一巴掌毫不留情地打上了阻碍他睡觉的罪魁祸首。

任性的家猫不好好教训一下果然不行啊。

  
觉也补足了，饭也吃过了，说不给碰就不给碰了？堂本刚只是环臂坐在椅子上，扬起下巴用那种令人感到压迫的眼神直勾勾盯着他看，被盯得心里越来越没底，光一不自觉摸了摸自己的屁股，仍是咬着牙躲躲闪闪不肯往前走一步。

“坦白从宽。”

“我没有玩游戏！”

“那你怎么在沙发上？”

“我梦游…”

“梦游去玩游戏。”

“…我没有。”

“过来。”  
他看到男人拍了拍自己的大腿，熟悉的动作不免令他起了一身的汗。看样子八成是躲不过一顿揍，死到临头反而豁出去般张牙舞爪地露出唬人的小獠牙，红着脸瞪向他的时候一副恼羞成怒的炸毛样。

“抗拒从严。”

  
“呜——”不情不愿地趴在男人大腿上时就开始后悔了。没被允许穿睡裤，轻松掀起稍长的上衣后温热的大手便覆上了那片柔软的臀瓣揉弄了几下，没等他绷紧的神经放松下来很有震慑力的一巴掌就扇在了他屁股上，光一没来得及忍住喉间冲出来的吃痛声低低地叫了出来，腰脊不由自主地反弓起微小的弧度，隔着内裤也能看到他浑圆的臀肉还没反应过来似的在轻微战栗。

“不许乱动。”高扬的手再次打上了刚才的地方，这次不仅不动了就连声音都强压在嗓子里，如果不是那双不老实的手一直在发狠地掐着自己的小腿堂本刚还真觉得他很听话了，三角内裤边缘的嫩肉已经肉眼可见的红了起来，倔的要死不肯彻底服软的人终于有些受不住的扭起了腰，堂本刚按着他的腰将内裤扯住往上又拉了拉，直到白色的布料紧紧夹入两瓣臀肉之间才提拉着松紧带在暴露出来的通红臀瓣上继续扇了起来，雨滴般密集的巴掌片刻不停地落在火辣辣的地方，除了刚开始的肿痛之外，又麻又疼的地方渐渐腾升出一阵怪异的快感，夹在臀缝间的内裤磨蹭着羞耻地方把后穴都弄得痒痒的，光一涨红了脸握紧拳头锤了锤刚的小腿，不一会儿又在接连不断清亮的啪啪声中呜咽着松开了手。大概是察觉到了光一不自然的紧张和忍耐，有力的手掌试探性地拍打在了靠近后穴地方，还是有点重的那种。

“啊嗯！”

“错了吗？”

“我没错…”趴卧在腿上的人头也不抬，低闷的嗓音已经有些委屈的意思了，内裤被扒下来后光一终于反抗了起来，一手拽着刚的手臂一手撑着床要从他身上爬起来，结果当然是重新被按了回去，双手被抓起来箍在他自己身下。恶趣味的男人掰开他红肿的臀瓣一次又一次的打在奇怪的地方，羞耻疼痛以及兴奋居然挑起了几丝渴望的情欲，他的身体向下前倾，屁股高高撅起，浑身颤抖着趴在刚的膝盖上，眼眶也在不知不觉间红了起来，湿润润的仿佛下一秒就能挤出眼泪。

“呜…你不要打那里了…”颤颤的音调已经没了先前的装腔作势，反倒带了些别扭的示弱和恳求，现在的屁股只是轻轻一碰就会让他抖一下，更何况是被摁住后腰打在靠近腿根和囊袋那样脆弱的地方，这一巴掌掴上去直接让他一个激灵流下了几滴晶莹的眼泪，光一晃动着臀部在他身上呜咽着挣扎，小腹第无数次蹭过刚腿间要命的地方。本来还算平静的男人终于有些坐不住了，他轻轻抚摸着光一战栗红肿的臀肉，又在他好不容易略微放松时粗鲁地抓在手心里揉弄了起来。

“错了吗？”

啪——

接下来的几掌打得光一低叫着屈起膝盖，紧绷着的小腿悬空乱蹬着，分不清是痛还是爽的强烈刺激实在是令他难以招架，他挣扎蹭动得越厉害落在屁股上的巴掌就越重，光一一抽一抽地趴在他腿上哭，嘴硬换来的惩罚一直持续到后来臀部和小穴都在条件反射性的收缩。

“我、嗝…我错了…”

“下次还犯错吗？”

“不、不犯了…”

“偷玩了几个小时？”

“…五个。”

“继续报数。”

“不要…好痛…啊！”

“那就十下？”

“不行！五下…就五下…”

啪——

“一、二……”

屁股被打坏该怎么办啊，他怎么忍心打自己这么多次，果然不是喜欢疼爱他的吧。

“呜、三…”  
还越来越重了，他是魔鬼吗。

“呜呜…四、”  
痛死了，眼泪怎么也不争气的往下流。

结束之后光一已经泪流满面了，鼻尖和眼尾都是红通通的，一边忙着止住眼泪一边抽着气，水汽氤氲的眼眸里除了不服还有几分难以置信的怀疑。可怜兮兮的样子突然间就触动到堂本刚心底里最柔软的地方，他把光一搂在怀里爱怜地吻掉了那几颗挂在睫毛上的透明泪珠，忽视掉光一细微的挣扎亲了亲他委屈下垂的嘴角。

“乖，不哭了。”

“不敢想象你打我也能硬。”在他痛哭流涕的时候这个男人居然还会有感觉，虽然光一的状态也没好到哪儿去但他还是觉得堂本刚很过分。

忍不住又往刚的胯间看了看，尽管还是有那么点怀疑他不喜爱自己的成分在……但被亲亲抱抱哄来哄去后，突然产生的那种自豪感是怎么回事。

“还不是怪你在我身上乱蹭…”  
总算把这爱胡思乱想的小鬼给安抚了过来，堂本刚小心翼翼地把他压在床边轻笑着舔他的耳朵，在他躲来躲去不给亲的时候抓住了那双抵在自己胸口处推拒的手按在了头顶上方：“怎么，点火不灭火？”

“屁股痛…不方便做。”鼻息喷洒在耳畔痒得光一哼哼着缩起脖子，双腿倒是很诚实地挂在了刚的腰上有一搭没一搭的蹭动着。

“你这里可不是这么说的…”借着润滑插进去的手指按压着敏感湿濡的内壁，慢慢拔出后又从更加刁钻的角度进到了很深的地方，光一陷在柔软的床铺中低声喘息，一手卷起自己的上衣方便那些湿润炽热的吻从脖颈落到胸前，另一只手不由自主地紧抓着刚给自己扩张的手不放，他真的不想再被这个男人用手指操到高潮，太丢人了。堂本刚抬眼看了看怀里气息逐渐紊乱的少年，目光刚好对上了他略显羞赧的下目线，于是故意探出舌尖勾舔上他胸前淡色的乳头，湿软的舌头从乳晕扫过乳尖，再打着转色情地在周围挑逗，直到那两小颗肉粒被舔的慢慢硬挺起来才暂时放过他，光一这次是亲眼看着自己的乳头是如何在别人嘴里变得又红又硬的，再加上胸前不断传来的湿痒感，短短几分钟内身体就好像被什么东西点燃了。

“嗯…哈…”体内的手指又添了一根，颤栗于空气中的乳头也被含在嘴里吸吮了几下，敏感带接二连三地受到不同的刺激，光一脸颊上薄薄的红晕似乎也变得浓重了几分，他掐着刚的手腕仰起头低低地呻吟着，偶尔在指尖碾过前列腺或者乳头被牙齿衔咬得吃痛时发出几句难耐的鼻音，这时候再不理会他多欺负几下那些敏感的地方，满面潮红的小光就会忍不住变得很想要，一旦陷入情欲中就真的会一发不可收拾了，自认为自控力很强的堂本刚有时候也很难禁得住他难得主动的诱人模样。

“够了嗯…进来…”

“叫我什么？”  
嘴唇在小腹处缓慢游走往下，堂本刚拉开他的双腿蜻蜓点水般一点点舔过性器和大腿内侧的肌肤，插在里面的手指不时地搅动着靠近最不堪的地方，又在蹭过的瞬间偏离位置，光一用手肘支起上身喘息着看向埋在腿间恶作剧的男人，终于在柔软的舌头试图钻进被手指撑开的后穴时微微张开双腿生涩地叫了一句不知道在哪儿学来的话

“Daddy…”

“……”

自知说出了什么不得了的话后光一的脸腾腾红到了脖子根，堂本刚更是呆愣着攥紧拳头一直在做深呼吸。短暂静默后光一搭在床沿的脚踝猛然被一个大力抓在了手中，堂本刚把他连拖带拉的拽到床边，分开双腿架着他腿弯迫使他的臀部高高悬空，脚后跟勉强能搭在自己的肩膀上。手指充分刺激过的小穴还很湿润，红嫩的穴口因沾染上润滑剂和肠液而泛着亮晶晶的水光，堂本刚极力克制住自己直接操进去的冲动，性器抵在紧张收缩的入口处慢慢插进了前半根。

“看哪部片子学的？宝宝？”

“哈…啊、啊…”刻意加强语气说‘宝宝’什么的，最后整根插进来的时候还故意恶狠狠地在深处顶了顶，光一深喘着适应他的尺寸不断调整呼吸，只来得及抓住身侧的床单就紧接着被一波狂风骤雨般猛烈的抽插操得说不出一句话，粗大的性器撑平褶皱挤压进高温的甬道，大幅度的快速摩擦刺激得内壁更加敏感，刚开始就是目标明确的激烈操干，又重又狠地顶在前列腺上显然是想让光一先射一次再慢慢玩，耳边不时传来低沉的喘息和夹杂着些许恶劣笑意的沙哑挑逗，一口一个宝宝叫的他耳朵发烫，偏偏还爱诱哄自己乖乖回应他，得不到回答后抽送也越来重，每次都是拔出去大半再彻底插到深处，被打到红肿臀瓣哪里经得住这样激烈的碰撞，光一绷直的小腿一次又一次踢在了刚的肩膀上，屁股难以忍受的微妙肿痛和超负荷的持续快感很快就让光一哭了出来，他哑着嗓子哽咽着用手去护自己被欺负到不行的红肿臀瓣，被无情拽开后又独自流着眼泪不停地用脚后跟用力踢打他的肩背。

“哈、慢点…受不了…”

“想射了？”辨析出他颤抖的气音陡然变了调，堂本刚看着身下眼睫湿润的人猛地拱起腰背，绵长的喘叫甜腻的勾人。他俯身亲吻光一湿润的唇瓣把那些呻吟化为破碎的轻吟，加快速度深深地在紧致的后穴里又抽送了几十下，直到光一被翻涌而来的快感席遍全身，小腹搐动着射出一股浊白。

“呜…da..ddy…屁股痛…”发泄完后那阵阵火辣的痛感更加明显了，压在身上的男人显然还没有操够，为了之后好受一点光一憋了半天才非常羞耻的重新叫了一句，声音哑哑的还有些鼻音，无法否认地惹人怜爱。

“宝宝，这样叫真的不怕我干死你？”  
咬着牙从齿缝间挤出来的威胁着实让光一兴奋的抖了一下，说话狠是一方面，真的疼爱他又是另一方面。做第二次的时候还是很体贴地选择了趴卧的姿势，堂本刚双手撑着床两侧把他牢牢箍在怀里，耸动腰肢进去的动作缓慢而有力，比先前还要硬胀的性物借着这样的角度顶到了前所未有的深处，明明只是平缓的节奏就已经磨得光一好几次叫出了颤音，身下的床单很快被抓的一团皱，不自觉收紧的双腿同样夹得刚舒服的长叹出声。不知道是他的技术太好还是高潮过一次的身体更加敏感，阴茎摩擦过肠壁蹭上凸起点的快感似乎更强烈了，每动作一下都足以让他浑身颤抖克制不住地惊喘，下榻的腰脊不由自主地弯出色情而性感的弧度。

慢慢加快速度后无法抑制的悦耳呻吟便脱口而出，光一被他顶得趴在床上前后伏动，就连简单的撑起上半身索吻都很难做到，刚见状垂下头在他耳边粗重地喘息，腾出一只手臂从后面圈锁住光一的脖子迫使他保持着轻微后仰的姿势，杂乱无章的湿吻随着动作落在了他的脸颊嘴角和颈侧，越来越快的密集抽插带动大床吱呀作响，剧烈动作中光一几乎要被他勒的喘不上气，才哭过的双眼不知何时又氤氲了一层水汽。一直被撞到深处和脆弱的前列腺，每次被刺激到弓起腰往前躲都会被重新按下去继续操，不想再让他看出来自己被欺负哭于是埋在被子里默默承受着，终于在感觉到自己又要高潮时忍不住咬着被子含糊不清地抽泣了起来：“哈…好深…太深了…”

“乖，我弄的你舒服吗？”

“嗯…舒…舒服。”

“还想要吗？想要就亲亲我。”  
他是故意的。说好了亲他的时候不会再动，等人好不容易撑起身转过脸凑上去吻他的时候又用力顶了顶，几番下来光一已经被他磨得快哭了，得不到发泄还各种耍他刺激他，到底是什么恶劣的大人才会这样啊。看到他眼眶泛红后堂本刚终于不再欺负他了，一手搂着他的上身给他稳住身体，另一只手帮他抚慰起再度硬挺的性器，缠绵的深吻持续了很长时间，到后来再激烈的唇舌交缠都阻挡不住光一口中不断溢出的动情呻吟，肉体撞击声越来越重越来越快，粗重的喘气鼻息混杂着惹人爱惜的哭音，共同演奏成一曲令人面红耳赤的疯狂交响乐。

被操射后光一已经快没了力气，只能软软地靠在男人身上缓缓神。插在里面的肉刃在几十次抽插后也隐隐有了发泄的迹象，于是很贴心的夹紧了后穴给予他更多的刺激，高潮后的甬道已经处于极度敏感的状态，虽然感觉已经快受不住了还是等到刚彻底释放出来才完全放松下身体。结束后堂本刚侧躺在床上把光一拥在怀里亲了一次又一次，他看着怀里精疲力尽的小恋人，越看越喜欢，忍不住轻轻捏了捏他的鼻尖

“宝贝，你真甜。”

 

手又被拍掉了，光一转过身的时候堂本刚清晰地听到他假装嫌弃的“啧”了一声

 


End file.
